


Home

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Legit theyre just talking and its cute, M/M, This is just pure teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: They're lying in bed, Connor tucked just underneath Kevin's shoulder and feeling so goddamn happy, he expects he'll explode.





	Home

They're lying in bed, Connor tucked just underneath Kevin's shoulder and feeling so _goddamn_ happy, he expects he'll explode.

Kevin smells especially nice this morning, a sort of spice that fills Connor's senses, fills the whole of himself up. Connor thinks that if he were to leave now, he could remember that scent forever, recall it at whim, and be reminded of absolute happiness.

Kevin has a comfy shoulder, a fact baffling to Connor as the rest of his personality, at least before he got to know him, was harsh. Connor expected his features to be harsh as well, but it seems that Kevin is a ball of comfort. Connor can live with that.

"You have a really warm head."

Kevin's voice vibrates through Connor's body and Connor swears be can hear his own heart jump. It feels like silk rippling through his being and feels so much like home that Connor could cry or scream or just flop in complete love.

"That was a compliment, by the way. I've never said that before, that someone has a warm head. I've never had the opportunity. Ooh, can you check if my neck is still hot?"

Connor presses his wrist to the back of Kevin's neck. It's colder than it was yesterday, but Connor's hands are warmer than they were yesterday.

"Cold. It was probably the caffeine. You got so buzzed it was great. I can't wait to compare it to your drunken self. Create some notes, a PowerPoint presentation maybe."

"Who would attend the presentation?"

"You, obviously. Maybe Arnold, Naba, Poptarts. We could get your parents in, see how much of a Mormon you are now."

"That hurt Connor. I'm wounded. I might have to get some chocolate milk to calm my thoughts."

"Are you stressed?"

"What?"

"You always have chocolate milk when you're stressed."

"Just because I'm craving chocolate milk doesn't mean I'm stressed."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"You know that's physically impossible, right?"

"Yeah, but you said craving."

"Connor. I am neither stressed nor pregnant."

Connor hums, drawing an end to that conversation, trying to think of something to talk about. His mind immediately jumps to musicals, most notably Newsies.

"You look pensive."

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"Thoughtful. What are you thinking about?"

"Boys doing leaps across the stage and looking beautiful whilst doing it."

"Did you mean: yourself."

"I meant Andrew Keenan Bolger."

"There's a fault in your knowledge. He doesn't actually do any dancing 'cause of the crutch."

"I can dream. What if his leg got better and he could do some high quality dancing?"

"Then there'd be a major plot twist in the show."

"That is very true."

It goes quiet again, save for both of their breathing, until:

"If trains were an animal they'd be a caterpillar."

"What the fuck, Connor?"

"Or a snake. Oh my gosh, did you see that video of that guy pretending to be a snake?"

"No?"

"It's the best thing. I'll show it to you."

"Right," Kevin says, raising an eyebrow that Connor can't see.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me hoe."

"How can you even- I'm literally looking the other way!"

"You forget I like to stare at your face a lot. Like a _lot._ "

"Be careful, you might cut yourself."

"On what?"

"The jawline obviously."

"How would I cut myself whilst _looking_ at it?"

"There appears to be a fault in my logic."

"I'm hungry, Kevin. Oh my gosh can you smell popcorn, I can smell popcorn."

"Go get some popcorn then?"

"The kitchen is _so_ far away."

"It's a room away and we don't have any in stock."

"We do, I bought some the other day. _In stock_ what the Hell Connor? This isn't a shop."

"I may or may not have eaten it all yesterday."

"How can you eat that much in a single sitting? Where does it all go?"

"It's a talent. Kevin, Kev, my favourite person, the best Mormon ever to exist, the best impersonator of the twat of a president?"

"I'm not getting you popcorn. It's cold."

"Please. I'll let you have one."

"One singular popcorn? Oh your majesty what a pleasure."

"Just because I kind of look like the guy who plays King George doesn't give you permission to harass me in this way."

"Just go back to sleep."

"No."

"I'll actually fight you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Sleep."

Connor has never felt as at home as he does in this moment, tucked just underneath Kevin's shoulder and feeling so _goddamn_ happy, he expects he'll explode.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prize for my 500 followers thing! I loved writing this one!! 
> 
> Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
